


The Anonymity Caveat

by sabinelagrande



Category: Big Bang Theory, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Porn Battle, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney doesn't really care who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anonymity Caveat

This hotel is really far too nice to have a bathroom with a glory hole in it, Rodney thinks to himself, regarding the finger wiggling through it from the other side. Normally he would never, ever even consider it, but it has been a seriously long time. And besides, he's on _Earth_, where it doesn't really matter what he does.

He isn't sure what's going to happen, really, when he puts himself delicately through the little- hey, but not _that_ little- hole, and he really hopes he hasn't just offered his poor defenseless dick to some sort of madman.

Thankfully, the person on the other side rolls a condom onto him, stroking him until he's hard. The blowjob that follows is extremely- methodical is the only word he can think of for it. It's all fundamentals and very little finesse, and Rodney gets the oddest feeling that whoever's doing this learned it out of a book.

He doesn't really care, though, because it's been maybe four years since somebody's been willing to put any part of their anatomy on his dick, and seriously, Rodney's not asking for expertise here.

He comes with a grunt, wondering if he should offer to reciprocate; but the door to the other stall opens suddenly and Rodney all but jumps back, hissing when he accidentally bumps his cock against the partition.

He peels the condom off and flushes it, cleaning himself up a little and pulling his pants up, trying to compose himself before he opens the door.

He really wanted the bathroom to be empty when he opened the door, but no such luck- one of the guys from Caltech is standing at the sink, brushing his teeth. It's that horribly arrogant one who started a fight during Dr. Hofstadter's surprisingly interesting paper.

"Dr. Cooper," he says evenly, washing his hands and regarding him in the mirror.

Cooper doesn't look at him, and Rodney worries briefly that the man's overheard what just happened. "Dr. McKay."

As he opens the door to the bathroom, Rodney looks back at him, wondering.

Nah. Couldn't be.


End file.
